The Newcomer
by Shirinal86
Summary: This is my first fanfic version 2 I promise I won't discontinue this fic like last time. Hope you guys like it. The Animorphs have a new member. Is he trustable? Or will he turn out like David? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Cassie**

My name is Cassie.

Just Cassie. At least that's all I'm going to tell you. It's not because I'm special I only need one name. Or I'm trying to act mysterious to get the boys curious for me that kind of thing.

In fact, I'm your pretty ordinary girl. If you saw me walking down the halls of your school, you most probably wouldn't give a second look. Unless it was one of the days when I have a bird poop on my jeans from working with my dad in his Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic. If it was one of those day, you might give me a second "oh-gross" look.

But I am really a average girl you would have seen many times. A girl with a first name and last name plus middle initial kind of girl. And if you approach me you would have find nothing special about me. Except that maybe I wouldn't tell you my last name.

Here's the reason: I am one of the few resistance fighting against the Yeerk invasion of Earth.

Yes, Earth is under invasion. By a race of alien who call themselves Yeerk.

Yeerks are alien parasites that looks like slugs. Seems like not too much of a dangerous alien. Except that they have the ability to control a host's body. When they travel through your ear canal and flatten themselves into the crevices of your brain. They will take control of you. You can't move your hand, the Yeerk will do it for you. You can't see anyone behind you, not if the yeerk feels like turning your head around for you. You are trapped, enslaved by those slugs hiding inside your head.

And that is what they are planning to do, to enslave us human. They are doing it secretly because they want us alive. That is why you don't see bug fighters hovering around the air zapping the buildings openly. They operate under a organisation called the Sharing. Who are always recruiting members and turning them Controllers. That's what we call the people who have been enslaved by the Yeerks.

There are other species that was already enslaved, like Hork-Bajir, Gredds and Taxxons. Although Taxxons give in willingly to the yeerk. And one andalite. War-Prince Alloran. The only Andalite host enslaved by the leader of this invasion, Visser Three.

The resistance are me and four of my friends --- Jake, Rachel, Marco and Tobias. Later Aximilli join in our little resistance. Ax is Elfangor's brother, an artish, an Andalite warrior-cadet, and it was his brother Elfangor who gave us the morphing power before Visser Three murdered him, so we could continue the battle.

We continue the battle against the yeerks, six of us against the whole race of alien. Sound hopeless, but we did our best by slowing down the invasion. But not all the time we fight the yeerks. Like now, I'm spending my free time in my barn with a sick squirrel. Sometimes I fight the yeerks, other time, I fight against disease these poor animals suffering from. It was actually past midnight, but the squirrel was dying, I had lost this battle against the disease. So now I'm fighting to ease the pain the squirrel is suffering.

Footsteps.

Something wasn't right, especially when it was 1:30am at night and my barn happened to locate beside the forest. No one at this time are suppose to wander around here. Unless it is a Yeerk business.

My heart skipped a beat.

I quickly placed the squirrel back into the cage, petting its weak body. Then rushed out to the barn to take a look when I knocked into someone. I fell against the cold floor before I could see who knocked into me. A hand covered my mouth before I could react to my fall. I looked up, trying to see who had I knocked into.

A young Asian boy stood before me. He was wearing a shirt torn beyond repair and stained with dry blood. His jeans were also torn so much that it couldn't cover the full length of his leg. He had a fresh wound at his left cheek. Blood flooding out at the rate that I didn't think he could last long without medical help.

The boy gestured me to keep quiet with his free hand and helped me up. My imagination ran wild as I got up. Who is he? A prisoner escaping authorities? Or a victim of crime seeking help? I was about to ask him even with my mouth covered by him when something weird happened.

His eyes were turning red.

Like in the movies where cool effects of human turning vampire with red eyes, this guy actually stared at me as if he was thirsty for blood. For a moment I thought he would sink his fang into my neck for blood, like most vampire do. As fast as the eyes turning red, it dimmed down back to it's original brown colour. The guy's face seemed more relaxed.

More panting and running. Then I realised someone was chasing this guy. The guy crept behind the barn door and stared through the door gap. Before I could get near the door for a look the guy dashed straight behind the bale of hay. Actually he literally flew towards there. And before I could ask or say anything the door opened.

Two men in suits walked in and started scanning the area. Then they noticed me. "Have you seen anybody here?" I shook my head. Man in suits, this could mean two thing. Secret agents working with the government, or yeerk-controllers. Then I noticed the darcon beam hanging by their belt.

Yeerks. Definitely Yeerks.

What's a boy like him doing out here? Worse, luring controller to my house! What do those controllers want from him? If they found him here they would get suspicious. Worse, they might infest me.

No!

If I'm infested then the secret will be out! The animorphs will be revealed to Visser Three! Then there will be no resistant left on Earth.

Not unless I stop them from staying here long and getting suspicious.

"Wait, I think I heard something earlier, like someone running away." One of the controllers looked at me. "Where!" He was almost screaming even when he was trying to keep calm. I could tell from their face they were desperately looking for the guy. As if they will lose their head if they never managed to find him. _Or worse_, I thought to myself. _They will suffer toture by Visser Three so much that they will be begging for death._

"That way." I pointed toward the woods. That would be somewhere decent and reasonable for someone hiding to escape to.

Without a word the controllers left the barn running. Not trying to act suspicious, I waited for them to disappear into the woods before closing the door. I turned to the bale of hay and said as calmly as I could, "You can come out now, they are gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all reviewers! You guys encourage me a lot!

Anyway, here's the update! I'm sorry but I will update weekly at the slowest. I know how some people hate to wait(I'm one of them) even if it's weekly.

**Jake**

I looked at the clock.

2:00AM

Something tells me that the phone call that was ringing now would be a bad news.

I grabbed the phone and answered quickly, before the phone ring could wake my family up, especially Tom.

"Hello?" I opened my bedroom door, checking to see if Tom had woke up.

"Jake?"

Cassie's voice sounded uneasy. Desperate.

"What's up?" I said, trying to sound casual. "Can't seem to sleep again?"

"Yeah, you know. Some old problem." Cassie forced a weak laugh.

"Try counting sheep, I bet before forty you'll be asleep."

"Great idea, Thanks Jake. See you." With that she hung up the phone.

Stripping down to morphing clothes I opened the window. You see, the morphing powers are invented by the Andalites. And Andalites don't seem to wear clothes. And they never, ever thought about giving us humans who have those "artificial skins" morphing powers. Luckily, we solved the problem of being naked after morphing. Thin tight material of clothing remain with us before and after morph.

Too bad we couldn't figure out morphing shoes.

Making sure that Tom wasn't awake again, I concentrate on the owl DNA. Tom is my brother. Also a Controller. Many times I wished that I could rescue my dear brother. But it was impossible. We couldn't risk having Visser Three suspect anything.

I watched myself shrank. Smaller and smaller until I'm a one feet Jake. Then my fingers turned feathery, my arm grew longer, and stopped at the length of wings. I could hear my internal organ changing, making disgusting sounds of twisting and turning. My bone hollowed out, making myself lighter. My mouth became hard, forming a beak.

Then the changing stopped.

I hopped onto my desk, then the windowsill. Opened my wings and flew.

I landed outside the barn which houses the Wildlife Rehabilitation Center Cassie's dad operates. I began demorphing after making sure that it was safe. I could hear Cassie's voice. She was talking to someone whose voice I couldn't recognize.

I peered through the gap of the door. Cassie was nursing a stranger's wound that was on his left cheek.

This raise my suspicion A stranger at this time? A Yeerk ambush? It could be possible, Cassie could be infested and the Yeerks laying a trap to capture me. Yet I figured out that if we were ever exposed, Visser Three would not lay such a laughable, simple trap. No, capturing us "Andalite Bandits" means a major victory in this war. No way Visser Three would use such a simple trick.

Yet another part of me told myself that it could be very well what Visser Three would expect us to think. To capture us unsuspected. I half expected an army of Hork-Bajir to ambush me now. Lately Marco had greatly influenced me with his "you can never be too careful" attitude. I don't know whether to thank him or not.

I decided to morph back to owl. If I were ever to get ambushed, I need to escape quickly. Knowing Visser Three, I could have face dozens of Hork-Bajir with dracon beams. Even in tiger morph I wouldn't have made it. I need some morph that would be easy to escape.

(Hey Cassie.) I fluttered to Tobias' favorite rafter and perched there. If Cassie made any Yeerk-like move or comment I would bail myself out of here. That was my plan.

"Hey Jake." Cassie finish bandage the guy's wound and was packing up her first aid box.

Good, nothing suspicious about her. I silently heaved a sigh of relieve.

"Huh? Who you talking to?" The guy looked around, confused. Obviously I had private thought-speak to Cassie. She pointed towards me as I landed softy on the ground, getting ready to demorph.

"The Andalite Bandits!" The guy stared at me shockingly.

A controller! A trap!

Cassie! Did she know? I turned to look at her. Nothing. She didn't look surprised. My keen senses told me there wasn't any other people nearby. No ambush. But how... Visser Three would never allow just two controllers to ambush me... And Cassie... No time to think! Attack! Attack then flee!

I flapped my wings madly, diving straight for the guy's eye. Not much space for me to gain velocity. But a simple attack would distract them enough for me to escape. Had to warn the others.

"Ahh!" The guy screamed. My talon had hit its target. Surprisingly he didn't dodge me when I dived for his eyes.

"Jake what are you doing!" Cassie screamed at me.

(Controller! He knows about Andalites!) I circled around the guy, preparing for my next attack. He covered his right eye painfully, struggling with the pain of his missing eye.

"No! He's one of us! Jake!"

What?

Too late. Too late to stop or break. I turned left, hard. Missing the guy's eye by millimeters and crashed straight towards the cages. My head felt dizzy as I went head first.

"Ohhh, Jake. Are you alright?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.. Then I realised I'm not.

"Erm, Cassie? I think my head got stuck in between the cage bars."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake**

I was flying, no time to waste. After pulling my owl head out of the cage bar, which almost break my neck in the process, Cassie explained to me briefly about this stranger, who introduced himself as Reyes.

It was a misunderstanding on my part. Being paranoid and all, which I had to "thank" Marco for that. I felt apologetic for causing Reyes pain and his eye. Cassie did a quick bandage for Reyes and we were rushing to the woods to find the two controllers.

Cassie's barn was where those two controllers last spotted Reyes. If they smell something fishy, or even at least suspect that Cassie gave Reyes a runaway chance, no doubt they would wonder. And we couldn't have that. That's why we were now moving fast to where Cassie had misled them. We didn't have time to call the others too. The controllers would have backtrack their search and raid Cassie's house.

In a hurry Reyes didn't introduce himself much to me. All he said was that he had traveled all the way from Singapore to find the "Andalites Bandits". He had told Cassie about his knowledge of the Yeerks and how/why he knew about us, the "Andalite Bandits". With more important task at hand, I didn't bother to ask much about him. We could settle about this later.

(You know, we hardly know this guy.) I private thought-speak to Cassie. She had morphed a horse and was now carrying Reyes towards the forest. We came up with a simple plan fast. Find those yeerks, let them saw Reyes somewhere in the woods. Then flee towards where they wouldn't suspect Cassie. That should cover it up.

(Well he seems to know the "Andalite Bandits". And was chase down by the Yeerks. I don't think he's our enemy.) Cassie replied.

Cassie was one of those who could sense the intention of people. And I could say I trust her judging skill, even with something as dangerous as someone who could be the Yeerk.

(You very well know that this could be a trap.) Not that I was against her judgment. But better safe than sorry.

(No, if the Yeerks knows about us, it'll be an all out victory and it won't be just two controllers and a trap. Besides, you had just ripped out his eye and he didn't say anything.)

Cassie's word made me feel guiltier at that moment. Blood were still dripping out from the bandage. At the same time I admire Reyes' courage. He didn't complain anything about my mistake or about the pain. It didn't take much to tell that Reyes had gone through a lot to find us, the so called "Andalite Bandits". If it was Marco in this situation, I bet he won't stop complaining until Rachel had to kill him, literally.

I was about to agree with her when my keen owl morph sense spotted something.

(Cassie, slow down. We're close to them.) My eyes could see mucher farther and better than Cassie's horse morph. Cassie slowed down, and then stopped as she allowed Reyes to get down from her.

(Ok, they are up ahead, Reyes. A bit towards the right.) I perched myself somewhere in between the searching yeerks and him. Cassie kept herself somewhere towards the left side. The moment Reyes gave himself away he was to run to Cassie for the escape. It seemed that it would be simple and easy.

If only I knew better.

"The fugitive!" One of the human controllers pointed the darcon beams at Reyes.

At that instant, like dodging bullets in action movies, Reyes actually bent down backwards. Split second before the controller fired. Then...

Tseeeeeeeeeeew!

A miss! A close one! Had Reyes not bend down earlier his shoulder would be fried. No way could a human have dodged that without anticipation. I wondered for a moment whether if he has the reflexes like Neo from the Matrix or whether it's just luck when another beam pierce through the air.

Another miss! This time the controller actually missed it badly. The beam scorched the nearby bush with no hint of danger to Reyes. That left me wondering for a second whether it was just pure luck again or Eillimist doing.

(Reyes! Run!) I flapped my wings hard, diving straight for the first controller's eyes. Hoping that the distraction was enough.

Too far! Too late!

Stupid! I should have perch myself up somewhere closer to help Reyes! _Too late Jake, too late. _I thought to myself before a flash of blinding beam pierce through the air. Luck had finally ran out on the third shot because I heard a scream I wouldn't want to hear.

(Reyes!) I ripped aimlessly at the controllers face, keeping him busy while the other aimed his darcon at me.

"Andalites!"

I flapped away, then turned right folding wings, losing attitude but gaining speed. Just in time as the darcon beam zapped pass where I was moments ago. I hit dirt and rolled across the ground into the bushes which in the process shattered my bones. The owl in me tried to move but with no avail. I knew I had to demorph, fast.

Tseeeeeeeeeeew!

Another shot! It hit the bushes I had rolled into! Had to get out! Couldn't move! I struggled madly with my broken body. Watching in horror as the flames slowly burnt me.

(Ahhhhhhh!) The burning pain was confusing me! Couldn't think!

Then a hand grabbed me, pulling me out of the bush and beating me against the ground. I was caught! No! Reyes was most probably dead! Where was Cassie? I flapped my already broken wings wildly. The impact of my head banging against the floor was too much. Couldn't focus...


	4. Chapter 4

**Cassie**

I waited impatiently. Shifting my horse hoof uneasily as I waited. Minutes passed and still no sign of Reyes or Jake.

Before Jake arrived at my barn Reyes explained to me why he was being chased down by the Yeerks. Reyes explained that the Yeerks were researching on some sort of ray that could disable morphing ability for a certain amount of time. Meaning to stop anyone from morphing or demorphing. And that amount of time was two hours.

Reyes had told me how he knew about the Yeeks invasion. The story seemed unrealistic but I had no choice but to trust him for now. He mentioned that he was from Singapore yet to our knowledge Visser Three was still operating his secret invasion in our country. I didn't think that he would be spreading the controllers to the East. Erek didn't mention anything about it too.

"The ray is still under developing. But it wouldn't be long before they are ready to test on the Andalite in morph. Please Cassie, I need to inform warn them. Tell me where they are hiding."

I had lied to Reyes about knowing where the "Andalite Bandits" were. Even though Reyes was not one of the Yeerks didn't mean that I could reveal the truths about Animorphs to anyone. Not without Jake's approval.

"They... I don't really know. They are keeping their hideout a secret. You know, how dangerous it is to know the details if I get infested."

It was then I had decided to call Jake.

Jake had carelessly exposed our secret to Reyes. He had mistaken Reyes for a controller. Reyes had cried out "Andalite Bandits" when he saw Jake demorphing. This is a normal reaction for a controller to have.

_What if the controllers got them?_ I thought to myself. I was deciding whether to demorph and remorph into battle morph when I heard something.

"Cassie..." Reyes' voice! I trotted towards the voice.

No one was there.

(Reyes?) I called out; from the tone just now Reyes seemed to be hurt badly.

(Reyes!) Still no respond.

"Here." Reyes suddenly got up from his hidden bushes and waved at me. He seemed to be holding something. Then he collapsed.

(Oh my god! Reyes! Wake up Reyes!) I was already demorphing. Shaking him even before my front hoof had demorphed into hands. That's when I noticed his left arm was missing. And a burnt hole at the left side of his torso.

(Jake! Reyes had being shot! Jake! I'm demorphing right now. I need to stop his bleeding before he loses too much blood.) Fully human, I tore apart Reyes shirt, revealing the wounds at his shoulder. I bandaged the best I could with Reyes torn shirt. Then I realized Jake hadn't reply.

"Jake! Where are you?"

No respond.

"Jake!"

Nothing.

"JAKE!"

"Here…" Reyes managed a whisper and handed me something. It took me a while to realize that something was a burned owl.

"Jake! You have to demorph! Jake! Can you listen to me?" I shook Jake as madly. My emotion had taken control more then my clear mind.

"Jake! Please, wake up! You have to demorph! Don't die on me here!" Reyes lifeless hand was on my knee but I didn't really care. At that moment all I worried was Jake. Tears formed around my eyes yet I held it back from flowing down my cheeks. I had better things to do then cry.

Tseeeeeeeeeeew!

A darcon beam blasted somewhere near where I was kneeing down. The controllers! I had forgotten about them! I spun around and saw two shadows, running. It won't be long until they saw a girl in tears hugging an Andalite in owl morph.

I had to get out of here, fast.

"Reyes, wake up, Reyes!" I desperately whisper into Reyes ears as I dragged his unconscious body into the bushes. I looked at the blood stains left behind by Reyes. It left a path to where I had dragged him to.

With the blood trail I knew I have no choice to fight them. No way could I lose them those blood leaving traces.

Reaching the clearing, the controllers searched the ground frantically. "Over here!" One of them shone the torchlight at the pool of blood. The other controller followed him as they trailed the blood.

There was no time for a full morph. Maybe a half morph, I decided to take the risk. Fur sprouted from my skin and at the same time my nose lengthened. My nails started growing long and sharp. My body grew bigger and about 2 feet taller. Then fangs started to grow and fur grew long enough to camouflage me just as the two controllers shone their torchlight at me. By then I looked more like a werewolf than a human.

"What the…" was all the first controller could say. I swiped my claws across his chest and gave a kick. He fell off and lay there, breathing heavily. I hoped I had not caused a fatal blow to him. The second controller pointed his darcon at me. But he didn't have a chance to fire.

His face connected to my elbow and he went down, hard.

"A werewolf?" The first controller struggled to get up. "Yes." I lied and stomped my feet on his head, knocking him out cold.

The second controller was unconscious too. Without much hesitation I quickly rushed over to where I had left Jake and Reyes.


End file.
